Where It All Ends
by Atomic Kokoro
Summary: A devastating virus hits Japan and it's people are forced into hiding. When supplies run out in a safe house just outside of Ikebukuro, Mikado leads a team of Ikebukuro's strongest citizens to resupply enough to wait for rescue to come.


**Where It All Ends**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

A devastating virus hits Japan and it's people are forced into hiding. When supplies run out in a safe house just outside of Ikebukuro, Mikado leads a team of Ikebukuro's strongest citizens to resupply enough to wait for rescue to come.

…

**Before You Read**

I was bored. Shut up.

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 1**

**Day One**

"Oh, thank God. I think he's waking up."

Moving was impossible. Waking up was harder. Opening his eyes was the hardest. He cringed and forced himself to move first, groaning with the sore muscles and bones. Then, he shook his head to wake up his mind. He sat for a moment, pressing his palm against his pounding skull, and his sky blue eyes opened. "The hell...?" he muttered.

"Oh, thank God!" the voice gasped again, relieved. The boy glanced around. He was on what looked like an observation table, a light blinding him so he couldn't see beyond where the light stopped. Suddenly, it was clicked off. He was blind for a moment and his vision adjusted.

He was in some sort of doctor's office. It was rather messy and seemed to double as some other sort of room that he just couldn't name. He turned and met hazel orbs too close for comfort. He yelped and fell backwards off the observation table.

Mikado Ryūgamine was now awake.

"I thought you were _dead_," Masaomi gasped, lying on the table to see the fallen over Mikado. He held out a hand to help Mikado off the floor and it wasn't long before both boys were standing, one on each side of the table.

"What happened?" Mikado asked, rubbing his sore right shoulder.

Masaomi sighed. "Everything went to hell," he explained. "We were on our way home from Raira when there was this huge freak out. I have no idea what it was about, but people were running away. You wanted to see what it was, but I wanted to run. And I was right, too! Some _thing_ just...happened. It knocked you into a freaking wall and you were out like a light, man! I had to drag you here."

Mikado blinked stupidly, barely recalling anything Masaomi was saying. The blond's eyes were wide and his expression a mix of horror and frustration. This was no joke. "And where is 'here'?"

"Some underground safe house," Masaomi replied, sighing. "No one will tell me anything. I don't know what happened to Anri and I'm worried about..." His voice trailed off and he turned back. "I've been waiting for _hours_ for you to wake up. We have to find out what's going on."

Mikado nodded, his heart slightly racing. "Is it a terrorist attack?" he asked, then wondered to himself. "Maybe there was a terrible disaster. Another tsunami?"

"I bet," Masaomi whispered, leaning in close. "I bet with all my money...it's a _zombie apocalypse._"

Mikado snickered. "You are so out there," he chuckled. "Everyone will think _you're_ the one who hit his head."

Masaomi pouted. "What? I think it's a very reasonable answer. After all, what rammed into you didn't seem human." He rubbed his arms as though to warm himself, a cold shiver running down his spine. "That thing was scary..."

The pepper stared at his friend, feeling a little nervous about the way he was acting. "C'mon," he sighed. "Let's go find out what happened."

Masaomi nodded and the two left the room.

When they left the room, there were many people huddled together in corners. Some woman and children were crying and the men were gathered together in the center of the room, yelling and screaming. The boys exchanged looks, then made their way into the huddled men.

"Those things! Where are they from?"

"How did this happen?"

"Where is the last team? Haven't they come back yet?"

"_Shut up_!" Everyone was instantly quiet. Mikado and Masaomi jumped at the voice. At that moment, the men backed away, revealing Shizuo Heiwajima in the center of the group, Kyohei Kadota standing at his side, looking disappointed. "Can't you guys just _shut up for a moment_?" he snapped. "I can't _stand_ this!"

There was a long pause. Shizuo glanced around, then sighed, pulled out a cigarette, lit it, puffed it, and muttered, "Thank you."

Mikado rolled his eyes. Masaomi sighed. "If the zombies don't kill us, the smoke will," he muttered.

"Shizuo," Kyohei muttered, elbowing the bleach blond. "Can you please not smoke in here? It's a serious health hazard."

Masaomi gasped and jumped up beside Mikado, afraid Shizuo would knock Kyohei out, but, instead, the man sighed, put out his cigarette, and folded his arms. "Fine," he muttered. Mikado chuckled lightly.

"What are we going to do?" a woman asked, holding her three children close. "We'll run out supplies in thirteen days and rescue won't come for weeks."

Slowly, mutter rose from the men again.

"My husband has come back yet!" a second woman cried from her corner. "What happened to last team? Are they dead?"

"That's the second team we've sent out. We can't send any more men to their deaths."

"We're going to die in here!"

Again, panic rose and, again, Shizuo yelled, "_Shut up_!" Everyone quieted down and Kyohei stepped forward.

"Listen," he said. "In ten days, we're going to assemble a team to go gather supplies from a pharmacy just inside Ikebukuro. Shizuo and I will go with them." Shizuo glared at Kyohei, who ignored him. "There should be a weapons cache somewhere west from here. Once we figure out the route, we'll set out. That's all for now."

The people went back to their muttering and murmuring. Mikado took that moment to walk up to Kyohei and Shizuo, who stared at him until he stopped walking. "Well, look who's up," Kyohei said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Kadota-san," Mikado began. "Neither Masaomi or I know what's going on."

Kyohei have an amused chuckle. "You're not going to believe me," he said. "but it's a zombie apocalypse."

Masaomi glanced at Mikado and held out his hand. "I had ten bucks."

Mikado growled, reached into his pocket, whipped out a ten, and threw it into Masaomi's hand. Kyohei lifted an eyebrow. "A zombie apocalypse?" he questioned. "Are you sure?"

Shizuo gave a sharp, harsh laugh. "No," he said.

"I'd say it's more of some sort of mutating illness," Kyohei continued. "It's more of something _like_ a zombie apocalypse, but these people aren't dead. In some sense, they are still alive but they just possess zombie-like qualities. ...Or something like that."

"'Something like that'?" Masaomi echoed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kyohei shrugged. "That means we don't know," Shizuo growled. "What else? The damn doctor isn't telling us anything. He's working too damn slow."

"He's been working non-stop for the passed five hours."

"Still too damn slow."

Mikado rolled his eyes (again!). "Doctor," he said. "Do you mean Kishitani-san?"

Kyohei nodded. "Him and Celty are in the office together, trying to solve this mystery. I'm hoping before the tenth day, or we'll have to go out and gather some supplies."

"Speak of that," Mikado tried, getting into the topic. "I want to help with that."

Masaomi stared at his friend with shock, then sighed and agreed. "I do, too," he said. "I'll do whatever he does, I guess."

Again, Shizuo gave another sharp, harsh laugh, this one lasting a few moment. "You're kidding me, right?" Mikado just stared at him and Shizuo suddenly looked very unamused. "Forget it."

"Why not?" Mikado demanded. "You could use the man power."

"No," Kyohei snapped. "You aren't coming with."

"What about planning?"

"No."

"Kyohei," Masaomi began, stepping forward. "You know us. Better than anyone else in this room beside each other. You know you can't keep Mikado here, and you know I hate being helpless. And, above all, you know we can kick the ass of the majority of adults in here."

There was a long stare off for a few moments. Shizuo and Kyohei glanced at each other, then shrugged. "Whatever," Shizuo sighed. "You're death wish."

Mikado smiled. Masaomi sighed.

…

**After Notes**

Yay! Started! Sorry it's so short. I plan on it being longer next chapter, but I ran out of time.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


End file.
